daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Jonas
Before arriving in Salem, Dr. Jonas worked at various hospitals around the world. He was also instrumental in getting one hospital in Switzerland to "go green." While working at another hospital, he met and fell in love with a cancer patient, by the name of Rebecca. Though he knew her diagnoses was grim, Daniel married Rebecca and was determined to save her. However, her cancer proved to be too advanced and she died in Daniel's arms. Sometime in early 1990, Daniel had an affair with Dr. Carly Manning and Carly would later introduce him to Rebecca. Dr. Daniel Jonas is brought to town by his godfather, Victor Kiriakis to deal with his son Bo's illness. After performing a live donor transplant on Bo, with the donor being his daughter,Bo, chief of staff, Lexie Carver offers Daniel a permanent job at the hospital. Originally, Daniel isn't interested in being a relationship because he is still so hurt from losing Rebecca, Chelsea is very persistent. The two soon start dating, despite the age difference. When Daniel was serving as Chelsea's doctor, he had a one night stand with her grandmother, Kate Roberts, and they decide that no one can find out. However, Chelsea soon learned the truth and ended her relationship with Daniel. Soon, Kate learned that she had lung cancer which leads to her and Daniel getting close again. Daniel worked hard to cure Kate, and even performed surgery with Chloe Lane as the donor. Kate's surgery was a success and Daniel soon developed feeling for Chloe who at the time was dating engaged to Lucas Roberts, Kate's son. After one night of passion, Chloe pushes Daniel away hoping to work things out with Lucas. Kate witnesses their affair and poisons Chloe in an attempt to kill her; Kate also frames Daniel for the crime. Daniel saves Chloe's life and tapes Kate's confession. The near death experience brought Daniel and Chloe even closer together, and they decided to have a real relationship, after Chloe broke up with Lucas. The two would later become engaged and had dreams of starting a family. In the fall of 2009, Daniel is shocked to see his old friend Dr. Carly Manning in Salem. Daniel befriends Melanie Layton who doesn't really seem to like Carly. When Melanie is shot on her wedding day by Carly in February 2010, it is Daniel who performs surgery and saves her life. Everyone is shocked when Carly reveals that Melanie is her daughter and Daniel is Melanie's father. Daniel and Melanie quickly form a bond. Chloe becomes jealous and has a one night stand with Philip Kiriakis, Daniel's son in law. Chloe immediately orders an amniocentesis and learns that Daniel is the child's father. They soon marry on October 14, 2010. A few weeks later, Chloe gives birth to a baby boy, and names him Parker in honor of Daniel's mother's maiden name. At Parker's christening, everyone is shocked when Caroline Brady reveals that she had changed the test results to keep Melanie from leaving Philip, and ruining her granddaughter Stephanie's relationship with Nathan Horton. Daniel is devastated and files for divorce in March 2011. He then meets Jennifer Horton and they soon begin dating However, Jennifer begins pushing Daniel away when she learned that Carly was now addicted to prescription drugs and falling for Daniel. Daniel goes to clear things up with Carly hoping to continue his relationship with Jen. Vivian takes advantage of Carly's fragile state, drugs her and then sends a picture of her passed out on the floor to everyone in town. Daniel, Melanie & Jennifer support Carly when she finally admits that she has a problem and checks herself into rehab. Daniel and Jennifer grow closer and soon confess their love for one another. Carly leaves town for Europe, with her son, Nicholas. In September 2011, they are shocked when Jen's ex-husband, Jack shows up at the Horton Town Square party. Jen later decides to date both Jack and Daniel to see where both relationships go. Daniel becomes close to Brady and Quinn during this time. Meanwhile, at the Halloween party, Daniel is shocked when Maggie, Victor's fiancée confronts him claiming to be his biological mother. Maggie explains that one of her eggs that she had stored years ago was stolen and that his mother, Lillian Parker received the egg, which he was born from. Though Melanie is very content with the idea of Maggie being her grandmother, Daniel struggles with accepting that his parents could've kept something so big from him and wants a DNA test conducted. On November 7, it is confirmed through a DNA test that Maggie is Daniel's biological mother leaving Daniel shocked, but he accepts that he is Maggie's son. Eventually, because Jennifer cannot choose between him and Jack, Daniel dumps her and decides to leave town. He also quits his job as a surgeon because he develops tremors in his hands, though he remains a doctor. Later, Daniel returns from his vacation, and befriends both Rafe and Nicole as he learns that Nicole is carrying EJ's baby (though they are divorced), and wants to pass the baby off as Rafe's. Daniel disagrees with this, but decides to help the two keep it a secret. Daniel also develops a flirty friendship with Billie Reed, who returns. Billie initially does not get along with him because Daniel had sex with her mother, Kate, and also dated her daughter, Chelsea, in the past. But after he saves Bo's life and attends boxing classes with her at the spa, they become friends and often have coffee or dinner together. Daniel continues trying to have Nicole tell EJ the truth about the baby, and encourages Rafe to move on with Carrie. He also thanks Rafe for keeping an eye on Nicole. Daniel gives Austin and Carrie the news that Carrie is pregnant. He resumes his friendship with Billie, but it is not known if he likes Billie because on June 1, 2012, Nicole kisses Daniel. Relationships: Carly Manning (one night stand; mother of his daughter, Melanie; friend; former co-worker) Rebecca (ex-wife; deceased) Chelsea Brady (ex-girlfriend, because he cheated on her with her grandmother, Kate) Kate DiMera (one night stand) Chloe Lane (ex-wife, because she cheated on him with his son-in-law and her ex-boyfriend, Philip) Jennifer Deveraux (ex-girlfriend, because she still loved Jack) Billie Reed( friend; possible love interest) Nicole DiMera (best friend; possible love interest) Brady Black (best friend) Quinn Hudson (friend) Rafe Hernandez (friend) Lexie Carver (friend; co-worker) Abe Carver (friend) Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Current Cast Members